Phantom Legionnaire
by Neeko96
Summary: It's just another lousy set of tryouts for the Legionnaires and Lightning Lad's exasperated, but when one audition turns into a monsters weight in trouble the excitement kicks into overdrive. Unable to deal any serious damage to the monster the Legionnaires turn to see a mysterious boy take it down with ease. Who is he? And more importantly what was that? -
1. Chapter 1 - A Twist of Fate

**So once again today I upload another crossover only this time with one of my favorite super hero shows in the mix. I personally liked the idea but please no flames, because my opinion is my own. Criticism and questions are always welcome! BTW I do have an alternate beginning for this so if you want to read that just give me a shout. =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Or The Legion of Superheros.=^-^=**

**Ch.1 - Twist of Fate**

"This year's tryouts are looking pretty pathetic." Lightning Lad sighed as he crossed his arms. "BB said a lot of them were still working on their powers. Someone's bound to get it right enough for you Mr. Perfect." Phantom Girl laughed and went back to her seat.

Bouncing Boy comes up through the hall. "Okay here's the last one." Lightning Lad sighed with relief. "Finally….. This was getting ridiculous." A young boy step up from behind BB. "My names Rift Raff and my power is opening dimensional holes." Lightning Lad's interest seemed peaked. Rift takes a deep breath. "Uh oh…. My readings indicate his energy levels to be extremely unstable." Brainiac 5 stood up to walk towards Lightning Lad while Rift began with a loud belch. "Disgusting…." Phantom Girl cringed. "There are plenty of worse things I can think of." Saturn girl uncovers her ears.

It doesn't take long for a green portal to form in the direction Rift burped in. "See I told you'd there'd be at least one who knew what they were doing." Lightning Lads amazement is evident. "Your right!" Brainiac 5 walks up to them both. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet…. Something's coming out of it…. And it's big." Lightning Lad calls down to Rift. "Hey close it now, something's coming." Rift is surprised by the request and starts to fidget a little.

"Well?" "I can't close them, only open them….. They usually close after 5 or 10 minutes." "Well I stand corrected." Phantom Girl face palms. The room starts to shake causing Superman to fly in. "What's going on?" "An interdimensional creature is attempting to enter through that hole." Brainiac's monotone voice failed to convey the urgency as a large creature started to appear through the rift.

The creature was very menacing with four large claws and a tail like a snake. It roared as it finished passing into the new dimension. "What is that thing?!" Rift began running for the hall. "I don't know! Nothing that big has ever come out before!" Superman quickly tried to push it back but upon contact he seemed to pass right through it. "What the?"

Saturn Girl tried to make telepathic contact. "I'm not getting much of anything but anger from it." "We already knew it was angry." Lightning Lad gets up from being swiped down by one of its claws. Superman attempts his laser vision and is able to land a hit forcing the Behemoth to block. "What's that?" Bouncing Boy watches it wildly flail around with one of its hands clenched.

"Hey Superman! I think it's holding something, aim for that!" Superman looks over to its clenched hand and strikes it with his lasers. The creature cringes in pain and releases his grip on a young boy. "Whoa! Jackpot." He runs over to where the boy lands. "You okay?" The boy rubs his head. "I think so." He looks up at the creature with his glowing eyes. "Hey big guy anyone teach you not to pick fights you can't win!"

He fires a glowing blast from his hand at the beast forcing it to fall over in pain. He walks over to its tail and swings it into the portal. The beast pokes his head out and glares at the boy. "What? You want some more?!" It growls in a low tone and backs into the portal again.

The boy quickly starts to look around. "Where'd it go?" BB notices the edges of the portal becoming wobbly. "What's happening now?" The boy turns to see the portal close in a split second. "Huh?" BB notices a strange object in the hall. "What's that?" He walks over and picks it up. "A tube or something?" He took the cylinder and walked back over to the boy. "Were you looking for this?"

The boy still seemed transfixed on the empty space where the portal stood. "What just happened?" Lightning Lad flew down to them. "Actually I was hoping you would tell me?" The boy turned to him and then started to get a good look around. "Where am I?" "You're in Legionnaire HQ in New Metropolis." Phantom Girl flew down next to Lightning Lad with Brainiac and Saturn girl not far behind.

"New Metropolis?" "It's one of the biggest cities on Earth." Brainiac stepped in. "He is obviously from a separate dimension and probably doesn't understand the concept." The boy looked extremely confused. "No, I know Earth but I've never heard of this Metropolis place." "Hold on a minute I still want to know what happened just now!? How did you just throw that thing like it was nothing and better yet how were you even able to touch it?!" "It was like trying to grab a ghost!" Superman landed next to them.

"Bingo. That sums it up nicely." The boy replied with a comical tone while Superman's expression grew bewildered. "That portal, unstable as it was, must have brought him from a separate Earth dimension entirely." Brainiac begins messing with an interface. "Any chance of getting it back open?" "Unlikely, the readings were too unstable to get a specific fix on its dimensional coordinates."

A feeling of dredd swept over him. "Maybe Rift Raff can just open it again like before." "No…. I can only open a specific dimension once and they are random anyway, I can't choose." Rift sat crouched in the hall with guilt painted all over his face. "You mean I'm stranded here?!" The boy started to walk angrily towards Rift But BB intercepted him. "Now it really isn't his fault-"

The boy ignored him a fazed right through him to reach Rift. "Try anyway!" The boy grabbed him by his shirt and the other ran towards him to stop him. "I can't! I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen!" Superman pulls on his shoulder. "Calm down! Getting angry at him won't solve anything." The boy's anger faded and he set him down. "My bad…. Sorry." Rift sighs with relief. "Just go back out into the main hall. We'll announce the results later."

Rift got up and left as per BB's instructions. "Results? For what a test?" "Actually we were in the middle of Legionnaire tryouts." Phantom Girls rushes past BB. "Why don't you try out? With your powers it shouldn't be hard." Lightning Lad immediately opposed. "What are you talking about we've never even met him!" "Oh hush, you're the one who complained that no one was good enough. Besides he's stuck here partially because of us isn't he?"

Phantom Girl looked over to Brainiac 5. "I bet given enough time Brainiac could probably bring it up again." Brainiac looked up from the interface. "Well, it is extremely unlikely." "So much for you're 12th level intelligence." "I never said I couldn't." Brainiac replied defensivly. "That's the spirit. Now what do you say?" The boy thought for a moment. "I guess it's better than nothing….." "Hold it! We still know nothing about him!" Saturn girl put her hand on Lightning Lad's shoulder. "Calm down and give him a chance. What will it hurt?"

They all flew up to their respective chairs leaving BB and the boy below. "Okay, first state your name and then your power." "You know he's already displayed a few like that energy beam." "He also walked right through me earlier." "So he can go intangible and shoot rays big deal, you've got me and Phantom Girl for that." He crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

"Well? Hurry up!" The boy smirked in response. "Fine, my name is Danny Phantom and I can do way more than that." With that he disappeared. "What the?" "He went invisible." Brainiac immediately started a search. "I'm not picking up his inferred print anymore." "Then where did he go?" Just then a head appeared in the middle of Lightning Lad's chest. "BOO!"

Lighting Lad immediately jumped up and Danny fazed out of his body. "What the heck!?" He looked around to see the rest of them laughing. "That is in no way funny!" "No it was hilarious." Danny remarked as laughed along with them.

Lightning Lad stormed out of the room. "What a poor sport." "I'll go get him, you can go into the main hall with the others. Just follow Bouncing Boy." She pointed to the round young man who stayed down with him. "Sure but I gotta find something first. I dropped it earlier." "You mean this?" BB waved a cylindrical object in the air. "The Thermos!" Danny jumped down to him. "Thanks. You have no idea how relieved I am to get it back." Danny took it and latched it on his back. "Okay, this way!" They both continued down the hall.

"This whole thing seems rather well organized." "Yeah well it's been around for a while." Danny looks around the room at all the people in costume. "Looks more like a comic-con." BB gave him a confused look. "Huh?" "Nothing, so when are they getting out here anyway? Lightning Lad still mad about that whole thing?" BB laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Lightning Lad may have a temper but he's rational when he needs to be." A roar came over the crowed. "Looks like their back." BB ran over to Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl who had just entered the room. "So, you cool down yet." Lightning Lad's expression reeked of annoyance. "Don't worry, we talked him down."

Lightning Lad walked up to the podium. "Hello and thank you for participating in the Legionnaire tryouts. Sorry to say not all of you can be chosen but you free to try again next time. To be a good hero takes diligence and perseverance. I am happy to announce that there is one such hero here." His smile became forced. "Join me in congratulating Danny Phantom in making the cut." He began to clap and everyone followed. "Are you sure he's not still mad?" Danny looked at BB questioningly. "He'll get over it, you're a Legionnaire now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Rocky Start

**Okay its time for my seconed installment... though it's already completely written, I figured waiting a little between chapters might make the end more rewarding.(aka I'm lazy!) Regardless though I hope that LL wasn't too OOC i just wanted to mess with him a little.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm no where near ever going to own the rigghts to either of these shows...=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - Rocky Start**

"Hey you need a hand?" Danny looked up at Superman who was storing things in lockers. "Huh? Sure if you'd like to help. That box next to you needs to go into that locker over there. You can use-" Before he could finish Danny grabbed it and flew it up to the locker. "This one right?" Danny placed inside the storage locker. "Yeah… wasn't it heavy?" "Yeah but it's fine." "I guess I should have expected that from someone who threw that huge creature single handed."

Superman flew down for another box. "Just need to put these all in the locker and we're done." Danny and Superman flew them up one by one. "So why store them up here?" Superman closed and locked the locker. "They only use this stuff during the tryouts, so they store it up here. The lockers closer to the bottom are used more often."

Danny and Superman flew down to see BB walk in. "Hey you guys Brainiac's got something for us."

He led them down into the computer room. "There are three of them in the main building." "Who are they?" "Not sure. Only one of them shows up in the data base. The big guy calls himself Guard Spec and has been linked to several violent robberies in the sector."

Lightning Lad comes up behind Danny. "Why don't we let the new guy handle it? After all these guys are second rate thieves, it'll be a good way to size him up." "Are you still mad about that stupide joke?" Phantom Girl rubs her head. "Okay fine. I can handle no problem."

Danny and Lightning Lad glare at each other. "You sure Phantom?" "Just give me a location." "This can't be good for team building." Brainiac 5 stepped off the console. "We're all going just in case, now cut it out."

"It's just down their Phantom. Think you're up for it?" Danny wasn't amused by his teasing. "Lay off Lightning Lad." Superman also wasn't going to let it fly.

Danny quickly flew down to the warehouse. "Anybody wanna bet on how long it will take him?" They all look at Bouncing Boy. "What? It's just for fun." Lightning Lad looks over the building. "I bet he screws up in under five minutes." "That's kinda harsh." BB and Superman look at each other.

The area is quiet for a few minutes before a loud banging is heard. "Huh?" A large man dragging two men comes running out. "What did I tell you." They all fly down to cut him off with Lightning Lad at the forefront. "Stop right their!"

Guard Spec stops and immediately holds the other two men out to him. They were both unconscious and unarmed. "What the…?" "Happy?" Lightning Lad looked over to the other legionnaires and shrugs. They seemed as confused by the gesture as he was.

"What? You said there was only three." "Danny?" Danny looks over to a hesitant Phantom Girl. "Well I'm not the Easter Bunny." Danny flies out of Guard Spec and as he falls to the floor. "He'll be out for a while." BB puts his hands on his head. "How did you do that?!"

Danny looks back at the three guys. "Oh, well I over shadowed the big guy and then knocked out the other two. They never saw it coming." "Over shadowed?" "Yeah, I took over his body from the inside." "You never said you could do that." "Yeah well I didn't really get a chance after Lightning Lad stormed off."

BB started to laugh. "Oh! I get it…. Stormed off!" "Wow you're right that is kind of funny." Lightning Lad got up into Danny's face. "What's your deal anyway? Everything's a joke to you? You think surprises like this are fun?!" He grabs Danny by the shirt. "If that's how you're going to be then just get out of the way!" Danny grabbed his arm. "Okay that's it! I played one joke on you okay?! One! That last one was just a coincidence. Secondly, I don't even want to be here! If I could I would have gone home by now! I've put up with your attitude since yesterday and I've had it! I did what you wanted and you're still not happy!"

Danny fazes out of Lightning Lad's grip. "If you don't want me here fine! I'll leave. Come to find me when you're done being a jerk Sparky!" Danny flew off and became invisible. "Well fine!" He turned around to look at the other Legionnaires who all bore angry expressions.

"What?" Phantom Girl shook her head and flew off. "That argument was unnecessary." Brainiac 5 then flew off, and was followed by Saturn Girl who simply glared at him before following. "I think a better question is what's your deal?" Superman turned him around. "Go get him and apologize!" "For what?"

BB crossed his arms. "I don't know. Maybe because you blew up at him over a little joke! He's not here cause he wants to mess with you. He's here by accident." "Not to mention he's right that you've been in his case since he showed up. He's a nice guy if you'd actually talk without picking a fight." Superman points to where Danny flew off. "Go get him." Lightning Lad lowers his head. "Fine…. I guess you're right."

Lightning Lad turns and flies off scanning roof tops as he goes. After about 30 minutes he comes to a realization and hails Brainiac 5 on his communicator. "Hey Brainy I was just wondering. How am I going to find him if he's invisible?" "You'd be lucky to even catch a glimpse after the way you treated him." "Calm down Phantom Girl. I'll try hailing him through his communicator."

There was a long pause but after a few minutes it broke. "Just come back Lightning Lad I got him to just meet you here."

Lightning Lad landed outside the main door where he saw Danny had beaten him there, standing just inside. BB came out and gave him a push towards Danny who was still quite obviously angry.

"Uh.. look.. I'm sorry about yelling at you….. and about getting made over a little harmless fun." Danny's expression lightened up. "I'll take that as, I'm sorry for being a total jerk without a sense of humor." Lightning Lad's frustrated glare quickly turned into a smirk. "Yeah after all it was only a joke right?"

He extended his hand. "Yeah, just a little harmless fu-" When Danny shook hands with Lightning Lad he sent a small spark through him Tasering Danny. Lightning Lad laughed. "By the way I do have a sense of humor."

Danny, who had fallen to the floor quickly pat his hair down and stood up. "Next time let's put a little more emphasis on harmless." "Sure." Lightning Lad continued to laugh. "Alright! Who wants to watch some old monster movies!?" BB came in with a stack of disks.

**Well I know this one was kinda short but the next part stands by itself so it only made sense to put it by itself. Also I'm looking forward to any feed back at all (Aside from raging flames) Criticism included. Might post the next one later tonight or tomorrow... depends on my mood. HeHeHe!=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Day, Another Rescue

**Ok Time for another piece. I was also very happy to actually get a review for this, I plan to take their advice into account. Also this particular ch is a sort of stand alone episode kind of thing I put in cause I thought it would be fun, nothing really major happens in it but enjoy it none the less.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own any of these characters... at all... period.=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - Another Day Another Rescue**

"Wow… This place is so much bigger than I thought it would be." Danny stared in awe. "Well, it's the quadrant's largest galactic avionics museum. Every major leap in flight is displayed here." Lightning Lad was guiding Danny inside. "According to this, Earth has its own wing." Superman walked up to Danny and Lightning Lad with a large booklet. "Actually Earth's wing is one of the smaller ones. If I'm not mistaken Griffdar has the largest being almost twice the size."

Danny looked over the booklet. "Do we have time to look around before the ceremony starts?" Danny couldn't hide his excitement. "You know we're here to watch the president right?" Danny and Superman looked up from the booklet. "A little look around shouldn't hurt right?" Superman looked to Danny. "Besides didn't they say they were going to attack on live tv?" "Yeah, the cameras won't start till the ceremony does."

Lightning Lad sighed. "I guess it's okay…. Just don't take too long." Danny flew up excitedly. "Yes! I'm going to see the space shuttles!" He turned to Superman. "You coming?" "You bet!" They booth flew off leaving Lightning Lad in the dust. Superman looked down the halls one by one. "It should be around here."

"Don't worry I found it!" He saw Danny turn down a hall with the planet earth displayed above it. "Wait up!"

They both looked in awe at all of the different ships and superman stopped at one large shuttle. "Hey check this one out. It's a twenty first century shuttle calle-" "The U.S.S. Triumph, the first manned shuttled to make it to orbit without the use of base rockets. It was first launched early 2001 and after making it's maintenance mission to the US space station safely landed on the tarmac at Cape Canaveral FL without incident."

"Fan?" They both turned to see Phantom Girl. "Oh…. Uh yeah sort of." Superman looked over the plaque. "That's more than what they wrote on here." Superman looked over to Danny. "Know any more?"

"Yeah this one is in great condition in comparison to a lot of the wrecks they have in here." Phantom Girl noted. "That's because this ship was decommissioned shortly after its first mission. Maintenance found a core breach in the nuclear cell it used for power. Though it's extremely small it could still make a hot zone the size of a city. They reused the design but never tried the nuclear approach a second time. The Challenger is a ship based on this model."

He pointed to the picture a few feet down. "Though that one wasn't as successful." "Look here! They have blueprints for all the ships in this exhibit." Superman was scanning through one of the interfaces.

"Hey Phantom Girl you find them?" Lightning Lad was hailing her on her communicator. "Yeah we're coming." Danny and Superman turned to her. "Well it's about to start and Lightning Lad told me where to find you." "Sure let's get going." The three of them flew off towards the main hall.

"I never would have pegged you as an astronaut wanna be." Danny blushed. "I guess." "You've got to love the cruiser then right? This totally explains your reaction last week when we went to the outpost."

They arrived to find Lightning Lad waiting for them. "Alright it's show time."

A crowed of guards stepped up to them and Phantom Girl rolled her eyes. "Hello dear." A woman stepped out from the crowed. "Hey Danny meet the President of the Galaxy. She's also Phantom Girl's mom." Danny was scarce for words. "Uh… It's an honor miss…. Uh ma'am…. Uh your excellency…"

The President laughed a little and looked at Phantom Girl. "This your new boyfriend? I think he's cute and you're color coordinated." "Mom!" "Oh calm down dear."

She continued to laugh and walked to the stage. "Boyfriend?" Phantom Girl sighs. "Don't worry about it, she assumes that with every boy she meets." "Well that aside I probably sounded like an idiot." "Cheer up. You definitely out did country boy here."

"Alright it's time to get into positions." Lightning Lad interrupted. The Legionnaires spread out to predetermined spots around the hall. "Let Brainy know if you see anything." Superman said as he watched the stage. "Got it." Danny scanned the area as the president started to speak.

"Today we give a gracious honor to Dr. Gorezzana for his years of hard work into the modern warp engine. 50 years ago he started a design which is now common place in man-" Before she could finish a man appeared all in black center stage.

"Ah and it's moment like these that make me want to barf." They all turned to the man and the security started to fire on him. "Unfortunately I am simply a hologram. Shooting me just wastes effort your excellency. Now to the matter at hand. You see I'm out to make a statement. How does 'President is killed in tragic terrorist explosion' grab you?"

The President glared at him. "And what would be the reason for it?" "The reason should be quite obvious. I want to open the eyes of those foolish United Planets officials. That is the only reason I announced the attack beforehand. Of course that didn't stop you from coming any way so maybe it's too late." The man laughed. "Oh well live and learn."

The small crowed of people started to panic. "Oh and don't bother trying to evacuate. I have the whole area encased in a force barrier. You all have 10 minutes to contemplate your last moments. Now I bid you farewell Madam President." The man bowed and then disappeared.

"You guys are going to want to take a look at this." Lightning Lad responded as he flew over to Phantom Girl. "Is it a force barrier?" "How did you guess?" "He just told us." Danny and Superman flew over to them. "So what's the plan?" Lighting Lad looked around to barrier. "It seems to me this guy didn't do his homework or he'd of known that Phantom Girl or Danny could easily phase through that barrier. So I want you two to get everyone out. Me and Superman are going to look for the bomb."

They split up and Phantom Girl goes for her mom which she then phases through the floor with. Danny lands in a crowed of the guards. "Everyone grab onto me." The 8 of them do so and he phases out with them. He meets up with Phantom Girl outside the barrier. "My mom's just over there."

The guards ran over. "Ready for another trip?" "Let's go." Brainiac flew down. "All of the ships seem to have been damaged but it only seems minor. "Lightning Lad and Superman are looking for a bomb and it's going to go off in less than 10 minutes." "So they put a barrier up? They should have known about Phantom Girl at least." "That's what Lightning Lad said." "He's right…. There must be something else to this. Anyway, I'm going to work on taking down the barrier."

Danny and Phantom Girl flew back into the building meanwhile superman finds a snag in the plan. "Uh Lightning Lad, I think I may have found it." "Where are you?" "I'm back in the Earth wing near the 21st century shuttles." Lightning Lad catches up to him as he scans around the shuttle. "What are you doing?" "I'm looking for the hatch to open up this area in the back." "We don't have time! Just rip it open." "I can't do that." "And why not?"

Lightning Lad lifts his arms to blast it open. "Because Danny Phantom said that this ships energy core was nuclear and if I open it up carelessly it may breach." Superman flew over to the interface. "Maybe I can look up the blue prints." "Did you find the bomb yet?" Brainiac 5 was hailing Lightning Lad on his communicator. "Yeah but is nuclear so we don't know how to go about getting it out." "Nuclear? What is a nuclear reactor doing in a museum?" "The ship it's hidden in has one." "And you know this how?" "Danny said so."

Danny Phases out with a few more people. "How's the bomb search going?" "They found it but its in that ship with the nuclear reactor. Though that does explain the ignorance of Phantom Girl and the damaged ships. It would take at least an hour to get them all up and running fast enough to get out in time. Not to mention the fact we have less than 3 minutes."

"The ship's core has a fail-safe release in the back." "You're going to have to tell that to Superman."

Danny used his communicator to hail him. "Hey superman if you're looking for the hatch to take it out it's on the bottom of the shuttle. You're going to have to release it from the system on the inside first though."

Lightning Lad flies into the shuttle. "Where?" "If you look in the back you see a round panel, open it and turn the handle counterclockwise and pull it out. Then Superman needs to be ready to catch it when it falls out." Lightning Lad does so and Superman grabs the core with the timer on the side at less than 1 minute. "Hurry and fly it out of here superman!"

He busts through the ceiling where Danny meets him and fazes him out of the barrier. He disappears far into the distance and a small explosion is seen. "Are you guys sure he's going to be okay? That was a nuclear core." "Don't worry Phantom, it's Superman you're talking about."

About a minute later he was spotted on his way back covered in explosive dust. "That timer was a little off." He dust himself off. "Hey guys. Guess who I found in a bunker under the museum?" Phantom Girl sounded quite pleased with herself. "Well I guess that's the end of that."

**Like I said it was a little stand alone chapter. Also I wrote this partially cause I wanted to put Phantom Girl's mom in here, cause the episode where Superman meets her is my favorite. Especially his reaction which is why I gave Danny a similar one. To anyone who reads, I hope it was easier to follow who was talking this time, I really tried! **

**Also I did not mean any offense about the Challenger disaster! I just thought it would be some interesting that Danny would know any the other wouldn't.=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Off World Suspicions

**Okay so now for part 4... well at least this one get's more to the point of the story. Sorry for my bad alien creations... I'm not very imaginative with aliens. As for the plot... it sort of just came out that way, hope you like it.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had a hand in DC comics or Danny Phantom but sadly I don't... "sigh"**

**Ch.4 - Off Planet Suspicions **

"Hey Superman." BB whispered from a door way and waved him to come over. "What's up?" BB shushed him and waved him over again. After meeting him at the doorway BB peeked over to spy Danny helping Brainiac at a console. "I wanted to talk to you about him." Superman looked over at Danny at the confusedly at BB. "What's wrong with him?"

"Okay you remember last night when we were watching scary movies?" "Yeah?" "It was after you left and we started watching ghosts from beyond the grave part 5. He decided to try and scare me during the scene where the ghost pops out of the wall by fazing through the couch at me." "And he scared you?" "Well yes but then I noticed he had no legs!" "He probably made them invisible to scare you more." "No his entire lower half was like a tail; A ghostly tail!"

Superman thought about it for a moment. "So you think he's a ghost?" "Yeah!" "You know it was dark in that room. You were probably just seeing things considering you were watching a movie about ghosts." "But after that I started to think. His powers are just like a ghost. Invisibility, intangibility, flight, I checked and his flight ring was never turned on. Plus he can take over a person like possessing them!"

"Well I can fly without the ring. It's not really a crime." "Okay then how about this? That mission he went on with Timber wolf last week. He got scratched by one of the broken panels in the factory and his blood was green!" Superman gave him a blank stare. "I guess we should be lucky it's not acid." "I'm not kidding! It fricken glowed!" "Think about this then. He eats, he sleeps, and he can actually get hurt. Does that sound like a ghost to you?"

BB though for a moment but before he could answer the alarm went off. "Hey guys, Brainiac wants us in the computer room." Danny ran off. "If you really want to know, why don't you ask him." Superman then turned and headed towards the computer room.

Brainiac brought a planet up on the screen. "It seems a transport ship broke down and fell on this planet called Oban Elisyium. There were at least 7 passengers . They crashed around here." Brainiac highlighted the location." "They got pretty lucky." Danny came over to Timber wolf. "Why's that?" "That planet has two sides because it rotates at the same rate as its revolution around the sun. Because of that, half of it is tundra and the other half is a burning wasteland full of lava pits and active volcanoes. The area where they landed is called the temperate ring. It's only a few miles wide and spans the planet. The conditions are temperate making them quite livable, hence the name."

"Except no body is stupid enough to live their anymore. The Lava Lizards and the Snowmen drove them out." Danny became more confused. "He's referring to the Guatome Lizards and Guatome Wollies. Both Bipedal creatures who inhabit either side. They are very territorial and when disturbed, can prove quite intelligent in their methods of disposal."

"So we simply have to go and get them before they cross into eithers territories?" "It's over simplified but correct Superman." "So how are we going to do this?" Asked Lightning Lad. "Since the beacon went off around here. We should split off into two groups. One group starts from the cold side, the other from the hot side. I have already decided on groups that would be most effective."

BB looks over to Danny. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I knew this was going to happen." "Calm down Bouncing Boy. You're defiantly over thinking this." BB zipped up his coat. "You guys ready?" Lightning Lad walks over to them. "You, Timber wolf, Danny Phantom and Saturn Girl are about to get off." "You sure I wouldn't be better suited watching the ship?"

"Triplicate girl and Brainiac 5 can handle it."

"I'm not so sure about these pairings."

"My 12th level intelligence doesn't need reassuring."

"Come on Bouncing Boy it's time to get off." Danny runs to the hatch followed by Timber wolf. "What's wrong Bouncing Boy?" BB was startled when Saturn girl popped up. "Hu? Wha! Ummm… Nothings wrong… did you read my mind?" "It's written all over your face." "I was just….. umm… Well…" "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but let's go."

The four of them flew off the ship to touch down on the snowy floor. "Were not even a mile from the temperate zone and theirs snow?" "This planet is in its winter season right now so even the temperate zone may have some snow." Danny picked up some snow. "What's it for?" Timber wolf picked some up too. "Just watch." Danny balled it up tight.

"Hey Bouncing Boy heads up!" He throws it and lands a bulls eye on the back of BB's head. "Hmm?" Timber wolf only looked confused. "It's a snowball…. You know like for snowball fights. It's a game. Timber wolf looked at his snow." "What's the point?" "Come on… you've never tried it?" "I've never been around much snow." A snowball slams into Danny leaving him with a dumbfounded look.

"Alright boys let's move." "Yeah it's c-cold." Bouncing Boy and Saturn Girl take the lead. "That's weird." "What?" "I thought for sure Bouncing Boy would have thrown one back." "He's been a little on edge this morning."

Danny and Timber wolf flew to catch up with Saturn Girl and BB. "W-why is i-it s-so col-d?" BB shivered in the wind as he flew. "I told you it was winter." Saturn Girl seemed bothered by the cold as well. BB turned to Danny and Timber wolf. "A-aren't e-either of you c-cold?"

Danny and Timber wolf looked at each other. "Well I've got fur to keep me warm, what about you?" "Well, cold weather doesn't really bother me." BB turned back to Saturn Girl. "Tell m-me we're c-close." "We should be in the temperate zone in a few minutes and it should heat up some." BB scanned forward over the horizon. "Sweet foliage at last!"

"Alright we need to keep a look out for that ship. It's pretty big so it shouldn't be too hard to spot." They continued to scan the forested area until Timer wolf noticed something off. "Hey! Over their!" He saw two men running from a group of white furry creatures. "Good eye."

The four of them immediately cut off the creatures chase. "The Snowmen I presume?" "Yes and they are very angry." Saturn Girl attempts a psychic link. "These men disturbed something." "We didn't mean to honest!" "It looked man made so we thought that maybe someone lived nearby that could help us." "Maybe they'll be understanding about it?" said BB, with an overly hopeful smile.

"They seem more interested in violence." Danny retorted. "Maybe if we can fix it, this doesn't have to go there. The Lava Lizards are the ones famous for attacking. These ones are very docile unless provoked."

Danny turned to the men. "Where is this thing you broke?" "A few minutes down that way." He pointed to what looked like a path. "You two go fix it. I think I can hold them here until you get back, they seemed to have calmed down." Danny and Timber wolf walked down the path. "Well, this is fun."Danny cheerily levitated ahead of Timberwolf. "Yeah but only if we can fix whatever they broke and not make it worse."

As they walked they came across a clearing where two more of the snowmen we're up to something. "That it?" "It seems to be worth a shot." As they approached the creatures they could see an ice made structure. The snowmen heard them and immediately turned to greet them fangs bared. "I guess we found it." The structure behind them appeared to have tumble and shattered. "Wonder what that was."

"Maybe it's some kind of memorial or a sacred alter. Whatever it is, it's important to them." The snowmen walked towards them to warred them away. "I'm going to guess they don't want us near it." "Good guess." "Calm down fellas we came to fix it not fight." This does little to quell the beasts anger. "Okay… I'm pretty sure I can fix it but you're going to have to distract them."

"I gotcha, it is after all made of ice." "I'll only need a few minutes."

Danny went invisible which seemed to bewilder the beasts while timber wolf charged them. He turned and made a break for it and as he expected they chased him. Meanwhile Danny was attempting to figure out what the statue looked like. "What is this thing a Yeti?" He thought for a moment.

"Wait maybe I can try something else." He immediately tried to build an ice sculpture with is ice ray. "Hey Danny Phantom you done yet!?" Timber wolf continued his crazy game of tag with the snowmen. "Almost just hold up! Okay let's see… It was holding something up."

He finished the statue of a great woolly beast with horns and arms reaching up. He then began to look through the shattered remains of the broken statue. "What was it…. Wait, here! This isn't made of ice." He held a crudely carved bowel that seemed to be made out of some sort of crystal. "Here we go."

He placed it in the statues hands. "Okay Timber wolf all set!" Timber wolf comes back around and leads the Snowmen to the statue. "Okay I know it's not the same but it's pretty close right?"

The snowmen stop chasing Timber wolf and immediately home in on the statue. They circled it with awe. "I've even got a solution for trespassers." Danny quickly formed a railing around the statue which surprised the creatures. "Nice job." "I try. Now let's get back."

They both left the Snowmen to admire their statue. "Hey we're back!" Saturn Girl turned to them. "How'd it go?" "Danny put his artistic skills to the test." "They seemed pretty happy with it, after all, they stopped trying to kill us." Saturn Girl turned and relayed the message to the Snowmen.

"Good, now we can move closer to the warm side." Said BB as he shivered. The Snowmen seemed appeased by her message and quickly moved on. "Alright you two, we're going to take you back to your ship." Danny and Timber wolf each grabbed one of the men. "Do you remember where it was?" "We're not that far from it. Just keep going in this direction and it should be easy to spot."

They flew for a few minutes when a wrecked sip came clearly into view. "Bingo!"

"Sounds like Superman."

"No it's the ship."

"Yeah I see it."

They flew down to see the rest of the Legion had beat them to it. "What took you so long?" "We picked up some stragglers." Danny and Timber wolf put them men down. "Good now we only have one to worry about." Said Superman as he approached. "Yeah, that's going to be the hard part." Grumbled Lightning Lad."What's up?" "One of the escape pods for the ship landed near the lava pits." Brainiac's monotone voice did little to convay the urgency of the situation.

"Then it might already be too late." "Yeah well we're going to try anyway." Said Superman as he frowned at Timberwolf. "We're going to need a battle plan." Lightning Lad turned to them. "Alright. Timber wolf, Phantom Girl and Superman should stay here and watch the men. The rest of us are going to search for the last one."

They flew off toward the lava pits. "Whew! It's a good thing I took off that jacket." "My sensors indicate it is already over 110 degrees." "At least the sun should be going down soon." BB wipped the sweat of his brow "The Sun never sets on Oban Elysium." Braiac's comment only resulted in sarcasm. "Perfect."

"I sense something nearby." They all looked around and Lightning Lad spotted the pod sticking out of one of the pits. "Hope he's not still in that." They landed near the pit. "Hot! I can feel it seeping through my shoes." BB started jumping on each foot.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone inside." "Good but where did he go?" "Maybe he knows." BB started to cower a little as the large fiery lizard approached. "I'm guessing he's not the welcoming committee." Said Lightning Lad sarcastically. "No but I'm sure he'll greet us anyway." "Hold on." Saturn Girl attempts a psychic connection.

"He saw him…. In a cavern….. in the lava. They must have taken him there."

"Any ideas on how we're going to get there?"

"How about we handle one problem at a time." Lightning Lad reiterated the importance of the flaming lizard man.

The fiery lava lizard had begun charging them but Lightning Lad intercepted with a bolt. The lava lizard barely felt it and wiped his tail at him leaving a burn lash across Lightning Lads arm. "Geez, what the heck." He cradled his arm.

"Their skin is super-heated. Touching them would not be wise." "Thank you captain obvious…." The lizard next made a go at Danny. "Super-heated huh? Well let's see how this works." Danny's hands glowed a light blue as he grabbed the creature's tail mid-swing. "Gotcha!"

The lava lizard recoiled in pain showing the spot that was once blazing red became charcoal black. "What did you do?!" "I just got a great idea." The lizard turned from Danny and headed toward BB. "Wait what?!" "Get out of their Bouncing Boy." The Lizard froze just feet from BB where he began quivering in pain again.

"What's the matter lava lizard? Too cold for ya?" Danny was tossing up a snow ball. "Brilliant! It only makes sense that a creature so used to heat would be weak against cold." Danny threw the snow ball at the kneeling creature and it scored a hit on its chest. "Bulls eye!" The lava lizard squirmed for a short time before passing out.

"Well that's one problem down." BB looked around suspiciously. "Uh…. Hey Danny. Where'd you get the snow?" The rest of them came to the same realization. "Yeah where did you get the snow. We're at least two miles from the temperate zone."

"I made it." Danny held out his hand and formed a snowball out of blue energy. "Ta-da." He handed it to Lightning Lad. "This'll probably help with that burn a little." "Since when could yo-" "Are we forgetting that you interrupted my audition?"

"…." Lightning Lad seemed to have no comment.

"Well, that aside, what do we do about getting to the guy trapped inside the lava?" Danny looked down at the creature. "Maybe we should call superman over. He could dive into the lava." "I've got a better idea." Danny went intangible and jumped into the creature.

The lava lizard slowly started to get up. "I forgot you could do that." "Yeah and it gets easier when the target is unconscious. Anyway I'm going for a swim." Danny walked over to the pit and dove in. "And I thought Superman had a wide range of powers." "From the data collected so far his powers include intangibility, invisibility, energy beams, cryokinesis, and possession."

"He can also fly without the ring and walk up sheer vertical walls. I've seen him do it." Lightning Lad crossed his arms. "And who knows what other powers he's got, but never shown us. It makes me uneasy." BB started to fidget a little and Saturn Girl notices. "Seriously Bouncing Boy, what has you so worked up today?"

BB was surprised by the sudden question. "I was just…" He was cut off by Superman fly towards them. "Hmm? Hey what are you doing here." He lands and hands Brainiac 5 a chip. "It's one of the locator modules for the ship. We salvaged it and it should help you locate the missing crewmen." Superman looked around.

"Where's Danny Phantom?" "He took over one of the lizards and started exploring the lava pits." Brianiac integrated the chip to his arm. "I've got a reading." He hailed Danny on his communicator. "Hey, you reading me?" "Loud and clear." "Adjust your angle of decent about 12 degrees to the left. He is 523 meters further down." "Roger."

Saturn Girl turned back to BB. "Bouncing Boy, what were you about to say before Superman arrived." BB began feeling nervous. "I… nothing. There's nothing wrong." "You know she has a point. You've been jumpy all morning." Said Lightning Lad inquisitively.

Superman looked at BB. "Does this have anything to do with that ghost theory of yours?" "Ghost theory?" "Yeah this morning he was trying to convince me that Danny was a ghost."

They all looked at each other and then began to laugh. "That's ridiculous." "Bouncing Boy, you seem to watch too many of those archaic movies. Ghosts simply do not exist." BB became irritated. "But it makes sense! All of his powers are something a ghost could do!"

"What about Phantom Girl? Is she a ghost too?" Lightning Lad tried not to laugh as he said this. "Well she can't possess people."

"He may have a skill set like a ghost but that's just his powers. You shouldn't jump to crazy conclusions like that." Timberwolf concurred. "Besides, in all those movies of yours the ghosts are always creepy and scary. I don't know about you but Danny couldn't scare a puppy." Said Superman. "Yeah I'd probably like him." BB began to relax.

"I guess you're right. What was I thinking?" A hail is heard for Brainiac. "Hey Brainy how close am I?" "You're almost on top of him. He's slightly to your right." A pause is heard.

"Wow! It's like an underground city in here. I just found the cavern." "Have you spotted him?" "Yeah, they put him on some kind of alter." "An alter? That's kinda creepy." "He"seems to be alright and he's coming to."

Silence and then a yell is heard. "Calm down."

More yelling. "Shh! They're going to hear you…. Oh forget it."

The yelling stops suddenly. "What happened?" "He freaked out when he saw me, but I've got it under control. I'm coming up before any other lizards catch on to me."

**Okay I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too unimaginative for you. Also, yes he made the statue to look like Frostbite... it's for later in the story... sort of. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - Seeing is Beleiving

**Holy cow I have reviews! Even if their are only 5 I am very grateful that people are responding to my story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and if you like or not, TELL ME!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOS or DP**

**Ch. 5 - Seeing is Believing **

* * *

"Alright all set." Then men boarded the repaired vehicle and took off. "Anyone else up for a pit stop? I'm starving!" One by one they boarded the cruiser.

"All systems seem to be in order." BB looked suspiciously at a panel near the wheel. "Is everyone on board?" He turned around. "Everyone's accounted for." Said Superman walking up to the panel.

Danny and Timber wolf sat down in the back and BB turned back to the panel. "Hey Brainy I think the life sign analyzer is busted." Brainiac came over to the panel.

"No it's in perfect working order."

"Then why are we one person short on here?"

"Danny Phantom's life signs are unreadable by the scanner that's all. I have yet to update it."

Superman walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know Danny's life signs never show up on the scanner?"

Superman looked confused. "No but its not like the scanner is fool proof. What are the odds it couldn't detect someone?"

"Unless they were trying hide themselves, 1,000,000,000 to 1 according to Mr. 12th level intelligence here."

"1,005,003,968.32 to 1 to be exact."

"Still think my theory was crazy?" Superman thought to himself.

"I still think something's off about it. He doesn't act like a ghost."

"You are forgetting the fact that ghosts do not exist, though there have been phantom like states, such as that prison device from the museum. You simply need to find your solace in the scientific fact that they could not possibly exist."

"What doesn't exist?" They turned to find Danny had made his way over. "What's the hold up anyway?"

"Perfect timing. Please tell Bouncing Boy you're not a ghost so he can stop worrying about it."

Brainiac crossed his arms."Exactly, the idea itself is ridiculous."

Danny looked confused. "But I am a ghost…. What's wrong with that?"

"See Bouncing Boy you…. Wait what?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Danny this isn't the best time for a joke."

"I'm not joking I'm serious."

"Ghosts do not exist." Brainiac scoffed at his claim.

Danny got a little agitated. "So what? I don't exist?"

"No you're not a ghost."

"Yes I am!"

Brainiac and Danny began to glare at each other and everyone caught notice. "What's going on?" BB had begun to freak out by that point. "I was so right! Danny said it himself!"

"Said what?" "He said he was a ghost and now him and Brainy are fighting over whether he is lying or not."

Phantom Girl looked confused. "Wait, he said he was a ghost?" "Yeah and Brainy is telling him ghosts don't exist which seems to be annoying Danny." Saturn Girl grabbed BB by both shoulders.

"Calm down, I'm sure we can figure this out. Ghost or not he's one of us."

Lightning Lad attempts to get between Brainiac and Danny. "Okay cool it you two." They both continued to glare at each other. "I said cool it!"

Timber wolf grabbed Danny and pulled him to the back of the ship while Lightning Lad delt with Brainiac. "What was that all about?" "Danny said he was a ghost, something proven not to exist."

"Maybe not in this Dimension but Danny's not from this dimension."

"Superman's got a point, so let's figure all this out when we get back to HQ shall we?" He waved BB over. "Hey Bouncing Boy. Stop freaking out for a minute and take the wheel."

Phantom Girl walked over to Danny. "Are you really a ghost?" Danny looked over to her. "Yeah…."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" Danny still seemed agitated. "I'm sorry that, 'by the way I'm a ghost', never came up in conversation. Besides, it's not like I was trying to hide or anything."

She seemed hurt by his tone and Timber wolf grabbed her arm. "Its alright. Besides, he's right, just his name is pretty clear of that. Just leave him be for now." Phantom Girl turned and walked away.

"Fine! Then how can I prove it to you anyway?!" Danny's agitation soared as a paced the lab floor. "You cannot prove you are something that is a scientific impossibility."

"You're the one that's impossible!"

"Ah! But I'm clearly here disproving your statement."

"That's not what I meant!"

BB walked in from the computer room. "Hey Danny! I've got a way to prove you're a ghost." They both turn to him. "Really? What?" He pulls out a small bottle. "This is warding dust. I got it special with my special order of spirits of the ancients parts 3, 4, and 5. All I have to do is draw a circle with it and you won't be able to touch me."

Brainiac became skeptical. "You expect me to believe that dust could stop anything?" "Hey, you also didn't believe in magic and where did that get you?" He began to pour when Phantom Girl phased through him. "Hey Danny Phantom, think I can see that thing you always carry around?"

BB was startled and dropped the bottle causing the dust to form a cloud all around them. After a few minutes of coffing a thud was heard and the dust cleared up. "What was that stuff?" Phantom Girl rubbed her eyes. "It was my warding dust." BB looked around to see Danny out on the floor. "What happened?!"

Brainiac leaned over to scan Danny. "I'm not sure. I can't get a reading on him." They transported Danny over to the examination table. "You think my dust did this?"

"Most likely but the real question is why." Brainiac put a sample of the dust into the scanner. "Computo, analyze sample." After a few minutes an info listing came up on the screen. "According to the scan it's flower petal dust."

"That stuff was flowers?"

"Well it did smell nice." Phantom Girl's observation seemed to fall on deft ears.

"It seems to be a rare nearly extinct species. It's common name is blood blossom due to it's solid crimson color."

"That's a creepy name."

"Look down near the bottom. It says that it was used in archaic medicines to cure possession." BB pointed out.

"What's going on?" Lightning Lad and Superman come into the room where they immediately notice Danny.

"What happened to him?!" Superman rushed over. "Well I dropped my warding dust and we think it made Danny sick." Brainiac looked over the monitor for the examination table.

"It's hard to say…. I'm not getting much from him. His energy readings are fluxing rapidly but I have no way of knowing if that's normal." Superman placed his hand over Danny's forehead. "Well his skin is ice cold but I don't know if that's normal either."

"As far as I know it is." BB touched his arm. "It's kind of freaky how his body temp changes. Sometimes he's warm and then suddenly cold as ice, though he's usually cold." A green glow seemed to form around and quickly fade followed by a white ring.

"What the?" The ring enveloped him to turn his snowy white hair black but quickly came about again changing it back. "Things just got weirder."

Phantom Girl picked up the Thermos that was sitting on the table nearby. "What are you doing?" Superman looked over at her. "I've always wondered what this was that he carried around so much." "Isn't it a thermos?"

"A what?"

"You know, like a soup thermos. It keeps things warm like soup or coffee."

Phantom Girl pulled the top off. "This doesn't look like soup to me." She pulled out a glowing golden amulet.

"Wow! What is that?" BB walked over to get a better look. "Be careful, you don't know what it is."

"Can I see the thermos thing?" Lightning Lad looked it over. "This can't simply be made for holding lunch…. Maybe…" He turned the green ring near the top and a blue burst of energy swarmed out.

"Finally! That ridiculous container was getting old!" The pale lanky man dressed in robes floated above them.

"And once again the weirdness level increases." The man looks down on them. "And whom mightest you be knaves?"

"Knaves? I don't really know what that is but it sounded like an insult to me!" Phantom Girl became agitated. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Why I am Prince Aragorn and you all should be honored to be able to gaze upon my royal visage." He noticed the amulet in Phantom Girls hand. "Ah! My amulet. Hand it over this instant you lowly wench!"

Phantom Girl's anger mounted. "I've had it with your insults buddy!"

Aragorn became impatient. "Fine than I shall take it myself!" He flew down and grabbed it out of Phantom Girls hand then quickly phased out of the building.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Superman turned back to Danny. "Hey is it cold in here?"

BB turned to him. "Not really why?" "Because I can see condensation forming around Danny's.."

He was cut off by Brainiac. "Finally!" They all turned to him.

"What's up Brainy?"

"I was finally able to get a solid ready on Danny Phantom just now after that ring appeared. His energy fluxuations also seem to have, for the most part, stopped."

"And?"

"Nothing… I lost it once the ring re-enveloped him. But I was able to get a few readings off him and a basic scan of his DNA." He brought it up on the screen. "From what I can tell at least half of these are humanoid nitrogen bases but the rest are not. Those seem to be based in some sort of protoplasm."

"You mean ectoplasm." BB retorted as he crossed his arms. Brainiac glared at him skeptically. "I doubt that." The building began to shake. "What's that?!"

"Hey Lightning Lad! You're going to want to see this." Triplicate girl hailed him through his communicator. "Why what's up?"

"We're being attacked by a Dragon!" They all looked at each other confusedly. "Did you say dragon?"

"Yes now get everyone else up here!" They all rushed out with Superman pausing a moment to look back at Danny just in time to see another puff of condensation appear above his mouth and he seemed to shiver in response. He turned back to catch up with the rest of them.

"Where did this thing come from!" Lightning Lad aggressively fires lightning at it in hopes of it taking damage. It's seems to only agitate the dragon. It was large, black and had large spikes all over. BB tries to charge it in ball form but futilely passes right through. "At least you can hit it!"

"It's just like that large creature Danny beat 3 months ago. I couldn't touch it at all."

Lightning Lad turned to Superman. "You think this is a ghost? I guess that would explain how we can't physically touch it."

"Speak for your selves." Phantom Girl grabs onto one of his horns. "So how do we deal with it? If it keeps going like this, it'll destroy new metropolis."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Danny came flying over past them and to the dragon. "Can't you ever just go peacefully?!" The dragon made a swipe at him.

"Why should I?! I am Prince Aragorn! You have no command over me!" He roared and took flight towards Danny.

"And now you know why I didn't just let you out of the thermos." Danny banks to the side and got behind him. "You never learn." He grabbed the amulet from it's neck and the dragon began to shrink. "No!"

"What's happening?" The Legionnaires caught up with him. "He's changing back." The dragon quickly shrank into the pale man they saw before. "Let's see what Dora has to say about your behavior." He flew over to him and sucked him back into the thermos and stashed the amulet inside next."

"Thanks Danny." BB sighed with relief. "Yeah who knows what would have happened." Phantom Girl said following BB's example.

Danny turned to them with a stern look on his face. "Yeah, but how did he get out in the first place? Hmmm?" Phantom Girl stuttered to answer. "Well… I was curious about your thermos."

"If you wanted to know, you could've just asked. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't wake up when I did!" Lightning Lad covered Phantom Girl.

"Hold up Phantom. I'm the one who let him out. I didn't know what I was doing." Danny crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, next time just ask before you start messing with something when it doesn't belong to you." Danny flew back to the HQ.

* * *

**Okay now just one more part to go! Did you like the appearance of Prince Aragorn? I'm a dragon buff so picking him for a random appearance was going to happen at some point. Also... yeah in my translation of the show Danny is almost completely ghost in Phantom form so that's why his vitals couldn't be read until he partially changed back.+^-^=**

**Thanx so much to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it! Please give feed back if you got something to say. Also as a response to one of the reviews, I know I'm a horrible proofreader. I've reread this story like 6 times and I still find mistakes, so if you see one and feel it should be fixed, just give me a holler!=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Heroes Part Ways

**Last part of the story... I feel it ended too soon... "sigh" Anyway I hope you enjoy it!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Legion of Superheros or Danny Phantom.**

**Ch. 6 - Heroes Part Ways**

* * *

Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl turned into the room to see Danny staring intently at his thermos. "He's definitely still mad about it."

"You don't know that so go on over."

"But just look at his face, and now he won't let it out of his sight."

The two stood around the corner peeking over at him. "What are you doing?"

They turned to see Timber Wolf behind them. "Phantom Girl wants to apologize to Danny Phantom for messing with his thermos but is too scared to go over their." He smiled a little and walked around them.

"Let me give you a hand." He waved over to Danny. "Hey Danny Phantom! Phantom Girl wanted to talk to you!" He didn't seem to budge. "Hmm?" He walked closer and waved his hand in Danny's face. "You awake?"

Danny snapped out of it and leaned back. "Huh wha?" He looked up at Timber wolf. "Uh… sorry I was just thinking about something. So what's up?" Timber wolf pointed over to the two of them. Danny got up and Saturn Girl pushed Phantom Girl out to him.

"Uh…. Umm." Danny walked over to her. "You need something?"

Phantom Girl stopped fidgeting and sighed. "I was the one who messed with the thermos first so it's really my fault not Lighting Lad's and I really wanted to apologize for that."

Danny seemed a little surprised. "Sure it's fine." Phantom Girl stayed silent for a moment. "Was there something else?"

"No I just thought you were really mad about it with the way you were brooding over there."

Danny looked back at the thermos. "Oh that, well I was just thinking about something I was going to do before I ended up here. Needless to say I'm the one who has to worry about someone getting mad at me."

Timer wolf walked up. "Who's going to get mad at you?" Danny started counting off on his fingers. "Any number of people, but the one I was referring to was Dora."

Saturn Girl jumped into the conversation. "I heard you say that name earlier when you spoke to the Dragon."

"Yeah, well he's not really a dragon. His name is Prince Aragorn and he has the power to turn into a dragon when he where's that amulet in the thermos. Dora, his sister, also has the same power, but she's less violent and more agreeable now that she's stopped having her emotional breakdowns."

"So you were on your way to meet her?" Timber wolf crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I was going to give her his amulet and turn him over to her. On my way there though, that behemoth started chasing me."

"You were just going to let him go?" Timber wolf seemed puzzled.

"Well yeah, what am I going to do with him? Besides I didn't want to have to somehow explain why or how I caught a ghost to my paren-" Danny's ghost sense went off and immediately started to glance around the room.

"Uh Danny?"

"Hold on." Danny flew up and his ghost sense went off again.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Phantom Girl asked questioningly.

"There's a Ghost." Then Danny phased through the roof and left the three of them in a stupor. "A ghost?" Timber wolf looked to the girls.

"That's what I heard."

"Ghost? You mean Danny?" They turned to see Superman man fly in the room.

"Yeah he just left."

"Oh well I'll find him next but you three need to head into the computer room. It seems we have another problem."

* * *

"So far I have located a total of 5 in the area. They don't seem to be causing any damage but they are causing a disturbance in the down town area and seem to be heading in this direction." Brainiac's explination was as monotone as ever as he began pulling up the locations of the creatures.

Lightning Lad goes over to the keyboard. "What are they?" He zooms in on one of them.

Bouncing Boy points to the zoomed in image."They kinda look like abominable snowmen or something." Brainiac gave him a confused look. "They were the monsters that ate the mountain villagers in Silent Mountains and the hikers in the sequel, Silent Mountains at Red Dawn."

Timber wolf quickly changed the subject. "So what's the plan?"

"Because they have yet to become violent, I suggest we try to isolate them and then capture them. The Science Police have already started to clear out the area and can deal with them once they have been contained."

BB looked around. "Um before we jump into action, does anyone know where Danny Phantom is?"

"Earlier when we were talking he seemed fine and then all of a sudden was on guard for something. He said it was a ghost but then he just left." Said Timber wolf crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him act that way," Saturn Girl chimed in.

Lighting Lad turned from the monitor. "Well for now let's focus on the mission, we can think about that later."

* * *

The legion flew towards the closed off downtown area. "Wow this place is deserted." BB looked around at the empty streets."Got to give the Science Police credit, they know how to clear an area."

Lightning Lad took point. "Alright everyone, keep a look out." They spread out to look for the strange creatures.

"Hey, shouldn't we have spotted one by now?" BB began to feel uneasy. "I mean, it's like they know were here."

Brainiac flew over to him. "Chances are they do. These creatures seemed smart enough to not cause a panic, which would have made the Science Police much more aggressive."

"Actually, I've been having this feeling like I'm being watched since we got here, so that may not just be paranoia."

"Are you trying to freak me out Superman?"

"They're definitely watching us. I can hear their thoughts. They seem to be looking for someone."

"So you think they can be reasoned with?" Lightning Lad goes over to guard Saturn Girl. "I can try."

After a few moments Saturn Girl breaks off her telepathy. "Their leader is coming out to talk." Saturn Girl turned to an ally where a large furry white creature dressed in blue stepped forward. "What is that!?" "It almost looks like one of those Snowmen back on Oban, but more evolved."

The creature looked over the Legionnaires. "Which one of was it that called me out?" His expression remained fierce which only made the fact that he spoke so politely more shocking. "He talks?" "I find that comment very rude human." Lightning Lad motioned to BB to be quiet and Saturn Girl stepped forward.

"I called you out here. What are you and those others doing in New Metropolis?"

"So that is the name of this city? We are simply looking for someone whom we tracked down to this city. We sensed his presence not too long ago but it seems to have vanished."

"You are all causing a disturbance in the city, we would appreciate you leaving as soon as possible." The large creature turned to Lightning Lad.

"We will leave, but not before locating whom we have come to find. One of my tribesmen left as an advance scout and we are awaiting his return."

"So how long until he gets back?" The creature turned to Superman. "With an area this large I doubt it will be very soon, but it depends on how long it takes for him to detect our presence."

"Okay so why don't you have your buddies come out too? We already know they're their anyway." The large creature motioned forward and 4 other large furry creatures leaped out of the shadows. One of them approached the one in blue. "Lord Frostbite, are you sure it is wise to reveal ourselves?"

He pointed to Saturn Girl. "See this one here? She is a telepath so she already knew your exact location. It would be pointless to continue to hide."

"But there has not been word from Tundra for over an hour…" The one in blue pat the other one on the shoulder. "The Infi-map has never been wrong before, so if it says he's here then he's here." The other one bowed and stepped back.

"Just who is it that you're looking for?" Superman asked rubbing his chin.

"Ah! Well he is of great importance to us and disappeared just over 3 months ago though we were not aware until just recently. Clockwork bestowed upon us the knowledge of the Great One's dire situation and of course we are more than honored to assist our young hero."

BB began scratching his head. "I think we would have noticed if another large fury monster was running around the city by now."

Frostbite shook his head. "No, for you see he has a human form, nothing like us."

"You guys I think I know who they're looking for."

"Care to share Superman?" He crossed his arms and landed next to Lightning Lad.

"Think about it. Who did we just meet around 3 months ago?"

"Danny?"

"Bingo." They all began to trade glances.

"So you're saying that this hero he's talking about is Danny Phantom?"

"Ah so you know of him! Marvelous, do you know his current whereabouts?"

Timber Wolf stepped forward."I thought you looked familiar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back on Oban that ice monument Danny fixed was in around a thousand pieces so he made them a new one. It looked just like this guy here."

Frostbite laughed. "My likeness in Ice?"

"Why not? I think I did a rather good job." They all turned to see Danny fly down with another one of the furry creatures.

After being let go he immediately ran over to frostbite and bowed. "Lord Frostbite my mission was successful."

"As expected." Frostbite turned to Danny.

"It is good to see you again my friend." He ran over to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"O-kay I get i—it!" Frostbite put him down. "So how did you get here anyway?"

Frostbite lifted the scroll from his side. "Ah, that explains it."

"It can take you anywhere you want to go remember." They both laughed and then Danny remembered the legionnaires.

"Oh, sorry guys." He turned to them and they all seemed rather confused.

"So this guy really is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's Frostbite, leader of the Farfrozen. They are a tribe that lives in the ghost zone."

"I take it that is the dimension you're from?" Brainiac asked looking over a panel on his arm.

"Yeah… sort of."

"So I guess this is it huh?" Lightning Lad walked up to him and held out his hand.

Danny seemed confused at first but then got the idea. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Danny looked around at the other legionaries. "Thanks for letting me be part of the team… at least for a little while."

Lightning Lad smirked. "What are you talking about? You're a legionnaire for life."

Danny crossed his arms. "That so? Well feel free to look me up if you ever have ghost problem then."

Phantom Girl giggled. "It's funny he should say that when he hated your guts when you two first met." Lightning Lad blushed in embarrassment and a little frustration. "That was then, this is now!"

Superman held out his hand. "I'll miss you Phantom. Glad we could meet even if it was with unusual circumstances."

Danny finished his good byes and Frostbite took out the Infi-map. "Let us be off. Clockwork is expecting us."

"Clockwork?"

"Yes! He is the one who told us about your situation. He wishes to speak with you as soon as we get back." With that he unfurled the map and a portal appeared.

* * *

Danny flies into his room and changes back into his human form. "Wow, it's been awhile."

A knock is heard on his door. "Hey Danny you here?"

"Yeah." Jazz steps into his room. "Where have you been all day?"

Danny pauses to think. He'd spent more than a day away but Clockwork sent him back in time, so saying he was in another world for 3 months wouldn't make sense. "I was on an errand for a friend of mine."

Jazz looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. "Sure, well mom wanted something… I just came to tell you that." "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Jazz left and Danny pulled a box out from under his bed. "I guess this is as good a place as any." He stashed the Legionnaire ring and belt and slid the box back under the bed.

* * *

**Okay, maybe it wasn't some kind of epic fight but that's not really what I was going for anyway. The concept was just, what would happen if Danny some how got stuck in the world of the Legion. If your interested though I am writing a sequal to this but I'm only going to go out of my way to post it if ya'll wanna read it. It's got a more interesting plot line for sure and it has some more fights and plot twists full of suspense... I'm at least trying for that anyway. Though it will have everyone's favorite creepy billionaire in it. So that's it I guess... thanks for all who read it and review. As always I want to hear what you think so still review!=^-^=**


End file.
